


The Prank-Filled Adventures of Yin and Yang

by CreativeMercinary, FanfictionShadow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Again, All more reason for me to stop!, Amber! No messing with the tags!, At least this time it won't just be on our google docs, C'mon Loki! They don't even know who's saying what here!, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fourth Wall Breaking, Gen, Isakai, Just two chaotic nuetral gals being pals, No Beta, Self-inserts as main characters, We'll try for weekly updates, Wish Fulfillment, Women Being Awesome, a lot of fourth wall breaking, as always, but no promises, formatting is hard ok?!, from something rediculous and easily preventable, it's getting really annoying to bold or italicize every other line..., may go on a multi-year hiatus, self-inserts, we die like mne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeMercinary/pseuds/CreativeMercinary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionShadow/pseuds/FanfictionShadow
Summary: During a much-needed rewatch of their favorite show, best friends Amber and Loki find themselves transported to that very universe. However, unlike others who befall the isakai fate, the two girls have much more... chaos... in mind.You know you can just call it pranks, Amber.But chaos is more foreboding!
Kudos: 6





	1. Chicken Soup for the Dimension-Traveling Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wait a minute, there's no chicken soup in this chapter!**   
>  _Hey, no messing with the headers! Just cause Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall all the time doesn't mean we have to!_   
>  **Aww, come on!**

"Loki! Hurry up! It's about to start!" Amber cried.  
  
The theme of the first season of Young Justice came through the TV as the hyper teen bounced in her seat, waiting for her calmer friend to join her for the YJ marathon they started.  
  
"Just pause it till I get there," Loki called back, filling the bowl with popcorn for Amber and other assorted candy for the two of them.  
"But that'll ruin the marathon magic!" Amber whined.  
  
Loki sighed, ~~why~~ how did they become friends in the first place?  
  
"I'll be right there! Give me a sec!"  
  
She grabbed the bowls and hurried to the couch, sitting down right as the show started.  
  
"Knew I'd make it in time," Loki smugly told her friend, grabbing a Twix bar from the candy bowl.  
  
Amber grabbed some candy begrudgingly.  
  
"But you cut it so clo-" she cut herself off when Robin appeared on-screen.  
  
Loki smirked and leaned into her friend, "Got a little crush on bird-brain I see."  
  
Amber's head shot back to her tsundere friend, blush starting to form.  
  
"Like how you like KF?" She shot back, knowing the two relationships were completely opposite from each other.  
  
"I don't like him!" Loki shouted. "He's so annoying! And a brat! And an idiot! Basically he's the ultimate Kid B****! Stop saying I like him when I absolutely and obviously don't!"  
  
"Exactly." Amber leaned back on the couch, popping some skittles into her mouth and continued to watch.  
  
Next to her, Loki muttered, "Yeah, right," but shut up and watched when Amber flicked popcorn at her head - after flicking some back, of course, starting a popcorn war until they accidentally spilled the soda. They stopped after that and sat back to watch the marathon.  
  
The two girls were so busy watching, they didn't realize it when the sun slowly went down, the sky slowly turned darker, the city outside the window slowly got less and less alive. In the glee of rewatching their favorite show, neither realized how much their surroundings were reflecting it.  
  
Not noticing the gradual change, they were slowly taken away from their own world and transported to another place.  
  
They only noticed when the couch below them finally faded, along with the TV, and they were dropped onto the hard ground.  
  
With the Joker smiling in front of them.  
  
"Crap!" Amber said, dropping her package of skittles, as Loki dropped the bowl.  
Loki looked up at him and, despite her fear, smirked at him in all his terror.  
"Hi Joki, what's up?"


	2. Oops, spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Don't blame me for the title, blame Spoiler-Queen Loki and her assistant Jokey.**   
>  _What did I say last chapter?!_   
>  **What did I say about spoilers?!**

Pulling her hood off her green-streaked, chin-length, straight black hair, Loki ducked through the space between the two beams and into the ~~abandoned apartment~~ temporary lair. Amber turned to look at her from the ~~pile of rocks~~ observation and lookout area she was sitting at.  
  
"Anything? Sitting here is making my butt sore," Amber said.  
  
Loki nodded at her green-eyed friend. "I found the zeta tube station, and Wayne's buildings are right where they're supposed to be. I even found a road that I think leads to one of his Batcave entrances. We're definitely in Young Justice Gotham."  
  
Joker grinned at them from the beam he was hanging upside down on. "I told you this was Gotham! But you didn't believe me!" He frowned. "But I don’t know what Young Justice means..." He added as he flipped down.  
  
Loki rolled her green eyes at Amber (yeah, kinda weird that they had the same colored eyes, but Loki's were more emerald-ish and darker than Amber's, which were definitely lighter). The redhead had been sooo nervous that the Joker would kill them. **(and for good reason!** _No, it's not a good reason! He's too cute to hate! Just look at his adorable creepy clown smile!_ **Adorable and creepy should never both be words to describe someone, and Joker is only the second one.** _But he seemed to be less insane than depicted in their universe-_ **As far as we know.** _Trust me, he's not as crazy as other dimensions make him out to be. He was mainly annoying._ **Very, very annoying.** _Okay, I have to agree with that one._ **)**  
  
Amber looked at Loki, knowing what her friend was about to say, eyes showing desperation. 'No, don't! We can't tell him!' She mouthed.  
  
Loki shrugged and told him, as well as all of the above paragraph. He laughed and asked if he could go meet his counterparts. Loki ~~slapped him upside the head~~ Gibbs-slapped him.  
  
"Hey, Loki, can I borrow you for a sec?"  
  
Amber grabbed her friend and dragged her out of earshot of Mr. Creepy-Clown, starting the pacing she did when she was venting to someone.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"Did what?" Loki asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Told him about YJ! Do you have any idea what you're doing to the timeline!?"  
  
"Amb, relax, we started affecting the timeline the moment we appeared here. If the timeline was going to be affected, it would have been affected already."  
  
"That's just it! We don't know how we'll affect it! We don't know what'll happen if we mess with it too much! Plus we don't know whether the Time Masters will be after us or not! First rule of time and inter-dimensional traveling: whatever you do, do NOT screw with the timeline!"  
  
"Time Masters? Who are the Time Masters?"  
  
"They're in DC's Legends of Tomorrow, they protect the timeline and attempt to remove anomalies. Anomalies like us!" She sighed and stopped pacing, most of her nervous energy gone.  
  
"Al-ter-nate u-ni-verse," Loki explained, saying things overly slowly the way you'd explain something to a child. "Odds are, they're just from that part of the DC multiverse."  
  
Amber nodded, still concerned, "But what if he hurts the team before they have to go on a canon mission?" She then realized how Loki had said the above and glared at her. As usual, Loki ignored the **(actually good)** glare. _(Yeah, but the BatGlare™ is much scarier, not to mention my awesome-scary glare!_ **Oh, shut up! Besides, Batsy's BatGlare™ isn't scary. It makes me laugh!** _)_  
  
Loki put a hand on her shorter friend's shoulder. "He didn't hurt us, and if anything, he's a prankster! What makes you think he could hurt the team? ...Other than the episode he's in" _(and it's totally not fair that they put in everyone else's mentors' nemeses, but Batman's only gets one episode!_ **Well, he does usually stay in Gotham...** _That's no excuse!)_.  
  
"He made me drop my skittles..." Amber muttered.  
  
Loki stepped back and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why am I even friends with you?"  
  
Amber smirked and glomped her negative-Nellie of a friend _(I am not!)_. "Because you love me like the little sister you never had!"  
  
She let go and stepped back. "Seriously though, why did you tell him?"  
  
"Because, if he finds YJ, then we do, and then we'll be able to stay with them until this whole Dr.Who-plot-idea blows over and we can get home." _(By the way, I have no clue what the Dr. Who thing means. Amber told me to say it._ **Because it makes sense!** _Yeah, you said that, but how was I supposed to know that?!)_  
  
Amber nodded slowly, finally understanding the plan Loki had.  
  
"Ok, that makes sense. It's genius actually... but how are we going to find them?" She leaned forward, whispering in case there were prying ears, namely anti-social personality disorder-ed ears, "It's not like we can tell Jokey that their HQ is in Happy Harbor, then we won't be able to know what happens next."  
  
Loki nodded. Messing with time was fun, but that would be taking it too far. "Why don't we just have him stir up trouble in Gotham, and then zeta ourselves to the mountain while they're busy? You do remember the override codes Robin uses during the Red invasion, right?"  
  
Amber put her hand over her heart in mock offense. "Of course I do! We both know that I'm the one of us that's always prepared for traveling to any fictional dimension! Other than Horrortale, I would not be able to survive Horrortale," she said, muttering the last part to herself.  
  
"…Horrortale?"  
  
"Horrortale. An Undertale AU where all of the monsters became deformed because Frisk reset too many times, and they all remember all of the-… ranted and made references to something you don't know again?"  
  
Loki nodded, directing a _(really good!_ **Okay, maybe a little bit good, but mine's better!** _Is not!_ **Is too!** _)_ glare at Amber.  
  
"Oops. Sorry," Amber said, bashfully smiling. "At least I didn't mention up dog, right?"  
  
"What's up do- oh. Amber!"  
  
Amber laughed. "It was worth a shot! Besides, I'm trying it on Jokey next. I'm sure I'll be able to get him."  
Loki smirked mischievously. "Do it. Please do it. It'll be so hilarious."  
"That's the point."  
  
They walked back to the broken-down living room planning area and met with the "super" villain.  
  
"Do you girlies have a plan yet, or do I have to spy some more?" He asked, smiling, standing over the make-shift authentic, hand-made map of Gotham. Amber glared at the spying part, but Loki remained unaffected.  
  
"We have an end goal, but no actual plan yet. We-" Loki began.  
  
"Actually, I think I do," Amber interrupted. "May I?"  
  
Joker stepped back. "Go right ahead, my dear."  
  
Amber shuddered and rolled her eyes; it was too reminiscent of how he acted towards her YJ OC. "Don't. Just, just don't."  
  
She walked up to the map and pointed to a place that was relatively far from the Gotham zeta tube in question.  
  
"You'll go here and cause trouble, hopefully drawing the YJ team out. While you do that, Loki and I will sneak into their HQ and see what we can do there." _(Wait, won't Batsy come? Gotham's his city, so he doesn't allow metas (or anyone else) in, and Jokey's his archenemy, so he and Robin are the only ones who can fight him..._ **Well... ugh, don't question the plot, Loki! That's how you realize that nothing makes sense! Just roll with it!** _Fine...)_  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Loki said.  
  
"It'll be so much fun! I get to play with the birdie!" Jokey chimed.  
  
"More fun than up dog?" Amber asked.  
  
"What's up dog?" Clown-face asked back.  
  
Amber grinned cheekily. "Nothing much."  
  
Loki groaned and shoved Amber out the window.  
  
"Ow, that hurt Loki!" Amber scowled, though her twinkling eyes gave her away.  
  
"Don’t be a baby, we're three feet up!" Loki yelled back at her. "And stop that damn twinkling, you look like Dumbledore!" She gave a full body shudder. "Poor Severus... dealing with that all the time! HOW IS HE SANE!?"  
  
"Oh, stop being your overly dramatic self and let's get going," Amber said before grabbing on to her fangirling friend and pulling her out the window as well. Loki made an "eep"-ing sound as she fell on top of the red head _(NOT Wally West. Or Barbara Gordon. Or M'gann. Or Poison Ivy. Or any other red head in the YJ universe._ **Besides me!** _Obviously besides you!)_.  
  
"Wait for me!" Joker yelled before jumping out the window. Amber and Loki scrambled back to avoid having a heavier-than-them laughing Gothamite fall on top of them. He pouted as they scrambled to their feet. "Aw, why did you have to move? We could've all been doggies in a little doggie-pile!" He said, before beaming. "Ooh, let's make a hero-doggie pile with the Baby League!" He began laughing hysterically, and Amber inched away from him.  
  
Loki smirked at the laughing clown. "Now that would be fun." Amber glared **(see? I too have an awesome glare!)** and elbowed her. "Ow!"  
  
"We have to sneak in and vandalize the Cave," Amber reminded her friend... who was kinda creeping her out with the Snape-smirk. Then again, Amber had her own smirk...  
  
Loki pouted but nodded. "We need code names, though. Like how Brucey is Batsy, and how Jacky here's Joker."  
  
"Um..." Amber glanced at Jacky the Joker. "You just gave away Batsy's secret ID..."  
  
"No I didn't, Jokester probably knows by now. I mean, he doesn't hide it much, does he? Plus, Jokesty would never tell Batsy he knows, cuz then Batsy will get all pouty and boring and try to be "noble" and protect his "loved ones"- which is dumb, I mean Dickie-Bird fights Jokey by himself, and Alfie is probably the most powerful character in this dimension."  
  
Amber covered her friend's mouth. "Again with the spoilers? You are probably the most hated fangirl in the world. I might as well stick a sticker that says 'spoiler alert!' on you! And did you have to give away bird-brain's secret ID?"  
  
She finally uncovered her friend's mouth, who looked like she was going to reply, only to be interrupted before she even started.  
  
Joker popped up from the ground. "Yep, Wayney was no fun when I called him Brucey-boy. He tried to get Mr. Motion-Sick to erase my mind!" He frowned, actually contemplating something **(for once)**. "Waaaaiiiiiit a second, how do you know my first name? I don’t even know it!" And he burst out in hysterical laughter again.  
  
"Wait, who's mister motion-sick?" Amber questioned as she **(more subtly this time)** inched away from the clown.  
  
"Martian Manhunter, duh!" Loki said. "Joker must have done something to remember. Or he just found out again. Or he ran away and Brucey forgot about it. Or he tricked them because his mind is hard to read because of all the chemicals that first made him insane. Or-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it, sheesh!" Amber cried. "Wait, how did this conversation start? It definitely did not start with you going off on another fan-tangent."  
  
"Hmmm..." Loki looked deep in thought _(she wasn't, she really was just trying to seem interesting during a boring part of this story)_. "Oh right, code names!"  
  
"So, what should we be called?" Amber mused.  
  
Both girls started going over names. All types were thrown out, including "Prankster 1 and Prankster 2" and "Nightwing and Tigress" _("We can't take a name someone else will take later!" Amber hissed. Loki just shrugged, smirking)_. They were so busy plotting brainstorming that they didn't see Joker slip small hand buzzers onto both his hands... buzzers that ejected serums into people through tiny needles hidden within the shocks. _(Seriously, how did we miss this? It was kinda obvious..._ **Again, Loki, no questioning the storyline!** _…Spoilsport._ **Spoiler.** _)_  
  
"We need something perfect!" Amber exclaimed. "We need to be opposite but equal! Like night and day, but cooler." She frowned, contemplating-  
  
"Yin and Yang!" Loki blurted out.  
  
"Perfect!" Joker cried, clapping his hands (and subsequently the buzzers full of whatever serum he recently made) on each of their shoulders. Both girls jumped at the shocks - and pricks, though they didn't know about that one. _(And, how didn't we?_ **LOKI! That's it! No more breaking the fourth wall for you for the rest of this chapter!** _Aww... meanie. *pout*_ **It's your fault!** _)_  
  
"Ow!" Amber yelled, rubbing her shoulder. "Ooh, you're just lucky that I wasn't holding another packet of Skittles, or you would have gotten it!"  
  
Loki fell over laughing at her friend's words. "You don't care that we changed dimensions, or that we're with the most dangerous criminal in Gotham, you just care that you lost your Skittles!"  
  
"You would be angry if you dropped a chocolate bar!" Amber said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't," Loki smugly replied. "I ate them too quickly to drop them."  
  
"Can we get back to Joker shocking us?" Amber said exasperatedly.  
  
"Sure," Loki shrugged. "Why'd you shock us, Jacky?"  
  
"You have a death wish," Amber whispered to her friend.  
  
"You weren't supposed to find that out for five more chapters!" Loki whispered back, widening her eyes mockingly.  
  
**[This comment has been removed due to Loki not being allowed to break the fourth wall for this chapter. She is not happy about this, and is currently yelling "AMBER!" in fury.]**  
  
"I just injected you with my super-duper-top-secret-er formula and changed your DNA!" Joker laughed. "Now you'll evolve and become the next generation of humans, using Darwin's Theory of Evolution to justify the genocide of almost the entire world!" He stopped, frowning, his brows creased. "Wait, wrong comic..."  
  
Amber Gibbs-slapped him. "Now you too?!"  
  
"How do you know about Magneto's plans?" Loki questioned, wide-eyed.  
  
"Wait, you injected us with something that will change us!?" Amber shrieked at the same exact time.  
  
Joker grinned. "Now you have superpowers! Yes, I'm sure that's what this serum does, I put my laughing gas in the squirting flower..." He trailed off, muttering to himself.  
  
Loki frowned at the Joker. "You sure you aren't schizophrenic? Or Deadpool?"  
  
"Superpowers?" Amber questioned... at the exact same time. Again.  
  
"I am not schizophrenic! I just hear voices in my head!" Joker told Loki – speaking right over Amber - before they both burst out laughing at his statement.  
  
“Didn’t deny the Deadpool bit,” Loki muttered, since she couldn’t break the fourth wall to say so for the rest of the chapter. **(Thin ice, Loki. Thin. Effing. ice.)**  
  
"Guys! Come on!" Amber shouted, annoyed that they weren't paying attention to her. Instinctively, she lashed out, waving her hand in front of their faces.  
  
They went flying back through the window by long, gold beams of force, Loki landing on top of Joker, accidently-on-purpose elbowing him in the stomach. "Look at what you did, you gave her some weird beat-us-up power! This is all on you!"  
  
A crowbar appeared in midair, floating above Amber for a few seconds before crashing down...  
  
...Directly through her body, disappearing as soon as it touched her.  
  
Joker stared at them both, his eyes wide. "It actually worked..." He said in a hushed, awed tone.


	3. Chapter 3 - One Does Not Simply Master Their Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yes! ALL THE MEMES!**   
>  _AMBER! What. Did. I. Say. About. Messing. With. The. Headers?_   
>  ***suddenly stoic* One does not simply mess around with the headers.**   
>  _*facepalm*_

Amber looked at her hands and gasped, "I have superpowers?" She began to jump up and down excitedly, "YAY! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS!"

Loki un-accidently-on-purpose elbowed Joker again. "Now look at what you've done! You made her go into one of her exited fangirling modes again!" 

"Ow!" Joker whined, snapping out of his awe that one of his creations actually worked - besides his laughing gas, of course. "You've got powers too!" He added, pouting.

"Yeah..." Loki mused, inspecting her hands as if they had physically changed. _(You never know, they could have!)_ Both were ignoring Amber... again. "I think I made a hammer look like it was there when it wasn't... did I just create an illusion?"

"Technically, it was a crowbar," Joker pointed out, smiling widely. 

"So not the point, Jokey," Loki muttered. "But I did make an illusion... like my namesake!" She said, bouncing up and beaming. "Yay! I'm like Loki, the best Norse god and greatest super villain EVER!" 

"Hey!" Joker exclaimed, pouting. "I bet I'M better than Norsey." 

"NO ONE is better than Loki," the teenage girl Loki proclaimed, more serious than the crazy clown had ever seen her. "NO ONE." 

"Unless you're me," Amber claimed. She then put her hand to her mouth as if she were whispering to Joker. "But don't tell her I said that." 

Loki glared at her. "No! Not unless you're anybody! Loki is better than anyone else, it's a verifiable fact!" 

Amber spread her arms in a 'come at me bro' way. "Wanna go?" 

"You couldn't beat the awesome, mystical powers of Loki, even with all of the Justice League and Avengers and SHIELD and Alfie all at full strength and actually working together! I would add Asgard, but they're just so incompetent, they'd just trip over everyone else and try to get killed for glory and..." 

Amber rolled her eyes. "Fan-tangent alert." 

"Oh, right. Thanks." 

Loki shot her hand out at Amber. Her hand fizzled with green magic, but didn't do anything other than that. 

"...Maybe I need to learn how to use this..." She said, looking shrewdly at her friend. 

Amber smirked. "Looks like one does not simply master her powers." 

"Amber! You lost the bet, remember, no memes allowed!" 

Amber fired off a golden beam at her emerald-eyed friend, who braced in preparation for the attack.... but didn't feel anything. She slowly looked beyond her ~~arms~~ incredibly effective barrier and saw that she was a few feet away from where she originally was... and that the wall behind where she was had a hole in it. 

"Amber! No breaking ~~the only shelter we have right now~~ the super-awesome super-secret temporary HQ!" 

Amber put her hands on her hips and stared at Loki. "Really? You yell at me instead of focusing on the important part? Did you see what you just did?!" 

"What?" Loki frowned. 

Joker bounced up beside them, and Amber slightly jumped. She had forgotten he was there... 

"You teleported," he cackled. "Scotty, beam me up!" 

Loki stared at the Joker. "Did you just make a Star Trek reference?" 

"Seriously, Loki, focus!" Amber moaned. "You just realized that you can TELEPORT and you're worried about Star Trek memes?!" 

"No, I'm worried about Joker knowing about Star Trek memes," the green-and-black-haired girl corrected. "And you do realize that that's the pot calling the kettle black, I hope." 

"Isn't that a meme?" Joker asked, blinking innocently when both girls turned on him (and not fooling them at all). 

"This is all your fault," Loki started in a deceptively calm voice, "so I wouldn't go around rocking the boat so soon after your last overboard." 

"Now that, I like," Amber stated. "The overboard meme, that is. Why don't you use that more often?" 

"It's not a meme!" _(The only mature person in the building was clearly exasperated._ **Objection! I'm plenty mature! (Ha ha! Another meme! Take that!)** _Okay, but that just proves how immature you are that you can't take an insult without being insulted._ **You do realize that that makes no sense, right?** _Yep._ HeY! cAn I jOiN tHe FoUrTh-WaLl BrEaKiNg PaRtY? **Who are you? What do you want? Who invited you? Why-** It'S mE! yOuR fRiEnDlY nEiGhBoRhOoD JoKeY... yOu InViTeD mE iNtO yOuR tEaM, rEmEmBeR? _He does have a point, Amber._ **YOU COULD BREAK THE FOURTH WALL THIS WHOLE TIME!?!?!?!?!?** _Yup! He just didn’t feel like talking._ **But how is he able to break the fourth wall with us?** _You're asking as if I know… wait, he still hasn’t denied being Deadpool...)_

"That's it! I'm done!" Amber yelled exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air. 

Loki rolled her eyes at her overly-dramatic drama queen of a friend **(Hey! You're worse than me!** _Am not!_ ArE tOo! **Ha, Joker agrees with me!** ArE tOo... WaIt, We'Re DoNe :( ? **)** Anyway, Loki finished rolling her eyes and pointedly ignored Joker's frowny face, instead frowning herself in concentration. 

"So, you can make invisible forces, and I can make visible nothings. We're, like, opposites." 

"Like... Yin and Yang?" Amber pointed out coyly, ignoring the above argument (and pouting Joker) as she caught on to her friend's thoughts. 

Loki's eyes lit up. "Exactly! So we can still keep those names!" 

"Cool!" Amber jumped up and down. "I call Yang! It sounds cooler." 

Loki smirked. "Okay, I wanted Yin." 

"Wait, why are you so happy?" Amber asked, dreading the answer. _(As she should be._ **Guys? I have a bad feeling about this...** _)_

"In Chinese philosophy and religion, the sign represents two principles: yin, which is negative, dark, and feminine; and yang, which is positive, bright..." Loki's smirk grew. "...and masculine." 

Amber's face became mockingly horrified, then she dropped the façade and smiled cheerfully. 

"Knew I was stronger, smarter, and more positive than you!" 

Loki deadpanned, losing the last ounce of understanding she had for her ~~crazy~~ extremely random friend, "That's not what I meant!" 

"But it's what you said!" 

"No, it's not!" 

"Yes, it is!" Jokey countered. "Positive speaks for itself, bright is a synonym of smart, and men are generally stronger than women... but what do I know! I'm just a ~~n extremely random~~ crazy man with no understanding of gender separation!" He punctuated his statement with another crazy laugh, causing Amber to back away slowly. Again. 

"And I thought you were actually making sense for a moment..." She muttered. 

"Nope! Remember what I just said about crazy? And if you lady and gentleman don't need anything, I'm going to draw out Baby J so you can sneak into his unfunny little team's base!" 

He ran off with another AmberGlare™ on his back - _(Hey! Only Batsy gets the trademark!_ **Not anymore he doesn't.** _Don't sass me! I'm the one that does the sass here._ **Too late, my sass is already over 9000!** _You know that Jokey is starting the plan without us... right?)_

"Oh yeah, right. Let's go!" 

\- crazily laughing and muttering "...not this buzzer... not that one... I'm gonna use my poison flower from Harley! Such a nice gift..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow, that promise to update weekly aged well, didn't it Loki.**   
>  _You know they can't understand sarcasm through text, right?_   
>  **Killjoy...**


End file.
